


Sewing Seeds of Revenge

by Typewriterman



Series: Discord Scenes [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Cheating, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriterman/pseuds/Typewriterman
Summary: The Faunus Rights Revolution was hard fought and won, yet it doesn't feel like a victory. Plans are made with the future in mind, whether Ghira knows it or not when he's invited to the Schnee Estate as a representative of the Faunus.





	Sewing Seeds of Revenge

Ghira groggily struggled against his restraints, aghast and feeling betrayed when he came to after who knew how long. In quick succession he took in his surroundings: he was on a bed; the lights were off; no one else was currently in the room.

The bed was about as big as the one in Kuo Kuana. A bit bigger, even. His head was resting atop a stack of pillows. Very soft and not too firm. Despite having his hands tied behind his back, the mattress he was on wasn’t at all uncomfortable, all things considered. A thin fabric curtain obscured everything beyond the mattress.

The lights were not an issue for his Faunus vision. He could see, though slightly blurred by the curtain, the expensive-looking furniture and could tell the room he was in was quite large.

The door opened and he glanced past the thin drapes drawn closed around the bed, spying the silhouette of a woman, followed by another figure. Even when the door closed behind her, leaving the room in darkness again, Ghira could mostly surmise the woman was of average height. Wearing heels from the sound of her clacking footsteps. Her gait and hip sway were telling of an upright and controlled posture. One that was far from a natural, relaxed way of walking.

In short, the person that drew open the drapes was a Schnee.

“Willow,” he growled out as she approached. He didn’t fail to see the neutral expression on her face despite the circumstances, as though this was no different than the moment, he and the rest of the Faunus delegation was introduced upon arriving to the Schnee estate.

He had hopes that the Faunus were to be viewed as people at the conclusion of the Revolution. Things hadn’t gone as he had hoped, as in the intervening period many Faunus were still relegated to Menagerie and all but the luckiest Faunus in the other kingdoms found themselves desperate for work, shelter and food. To receive an invitation to the Schnee household now, years after the war’s end by the owner of the SDC, was a sure sign that things could take a turn for the better. Better for *all* people, human and Faunus alike. 

The last thing he could remember just after the stale discussions of politics and agreements was a dinner. There was a toast made, then he felt groggy until…

“Ghira,” Willow’s disinterested voice caught his attention. She had parted open the curtain and in the dark of the room he saw his captor look over him as though he were some product to be inspected. “I make no apologies for your treatment so far. Considering I only did what Kali was comfortable with.” 

Hearing her name mentioned so casually made his spirits drop. His worst fears were confirmed when his wife walked into view, standing next to the Schnee woman.

“Kali?” His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of her passively watching him in this situation. “What’s going on?”

“Kali and I have come to…an agreement, Ghira,” Willow explained, catching his attention once more. His eyes glanced between the two women as Willow continued. “Over dinner we’ve had *much* to discuss. The treatment of the Faunus. What Jacques Schnee had to gain at the end of the War. How a so-called man like him won’t suffer any consequences…” she seemed to spit every time she mentioned her husband’s name, while her eyes roamed up and down seemingly undressing him. “He’s been trying so hard to conceive an heir with me.” She laughed mirthlessly. “While at the same time your White Fang has been quite a thorn in Jacques’ side, Ghira. He would love nothing more than to silence his critics sympathetic to the Faunus by having your support. *I* would love nothing more than to get to know the man who has embarrassed and frustrated Jacques to no end.” Her eyes flickered away from him toward Kali for a moment. “And I would pay *handsomely* for a night.” Though he remained silent, the reaction he showed on his face communicated enough for Willow that he understood. “Kali, if you could be a dear.”

At that signal, Kali climbed onto the bed and made her way toward Ghira and wordlessly undid and removed her husband’s pants and underwear. “K-kali…?” He gasped when he felt her warm breath cascade against his exposed dick quickly followed by the wet, soft feeling of her mouth. He struggled and tried to shake her off without success. She held him by his hips and expertly throated and sucked his dick as she had done many times before. And he reacted predictably enough to her blowjob in no time at all. He cursed his own body and himself for falling into this situation.

Ghira felt weaker than normal, though not as groggy as a moment ago. He was most definitely able to feel how her hand grasped the base of his shaft to stoke him while her mouth and tongue focused on the sensitive head. The pleasurable feeling stopped, however, when Willow cleared her throat and Kali unwillingly broke the vacuum seal of her lips. His saliva covered cock stood erect and was exposed to the cooler room’s temperature as she returned to the end of the bed.

With Kali’s help, Willow slipped out of her low-cut dress and let it drop to the floor and proceeded to climb along the mattress toward him, like a predator to its prey. Ghira felt the mattress shift with every press of her hands and knees, seeing her modest breasts sway from side to side. He looked away. Looked toward his wife, who was watching him in turn. With guilt and shame and jealousy in her amber eyes. 

Without any additional words Willow reached the restrained man and in a business-like manner she mounted him and took his dick into herself, smoothly though with a couple of pauses, going down to the hilt.

She closed her eyes and let out a long, shaky sigh. She quivered and twitched while adjusting to his size, leaning forward to rest her hands on his chest in a way that pressed her breasts together and made them more prominent than even her dress managed to.

Kali leaned in close to place a chaste kiss on her husband’s lips. “I love you, Ghira.” She made no effort to hide the swirl of emotions showing on her face, which had to be weighing heavily on her heart as she turned her attention toward the other woman. “Please. Make it quick.”

Willow only let out a sharp exhale while distractedly nodding her head, the rocking of her hips remaining consistent. She was focused solely on pumping up and down his length, every so often swirling her fingers against her clitoris and changing the direction of her movement.

Ghira managed to stay quiet but was unable to hold back soft growls and grunts from the way her wet gripping milked his dick. Sometimes Willow would grind herself against him, other times she would lift herself up the entirety of his length to then press back down. It dawned on him in his cloudy thoughts that she was doing her best to make him cum and was doing too good a job not to have practiced.

He suspected that she knew things that only Kali was supposed to know, as she made motions such as making small gyrations while tightening her walls and simultaneously raising her hips. Or quickly pumping a few times before resting for a moment, then repeating the cycle. Ghira pulled at his restraints as she settled on a pace as though she knew he was on the verge of ejaculating. To his dismay her fingers and thumbs found their way to his nipples to play with him just as Kali would. Her thrusts against him went faster and faster, her flesh slapping against his becoming louder as both of their gasps did too.

“Damn it…” he grunted and hissed as he was betrayed by his body. The familiar heat of orgasm shot through him as did anger and powerlessness. 

She let out a satisfied sigh and looked at him with half lidded eyes and a flushed face. She wore a small smile before catching herself and returned to a neutral expression. Willow made no move to separate herself from him. Instead she laid on top of Ghira, resting her head on his sweat-soaked hairy chest. Only their breathing filled the room for a moment, and the slight movement of Willow tenderly caressing her lower stomach.

Finally, after some had passed, Willow moved off him and very carefully reached behind him to release his arms. “I apologize ahead of time,” she said, stepping back from the bed with the restraints in hand. She moved toward the door, not so much as even looking back. “If the child is a boy, Jacques is set on naming him ‘Whitley.’ Personally, I’d prefer a daughter. He felt her shift and his eyes met with hers. He was surprised how earnest her ice blue eyes looked now. “How does ‘Winter’ sound?”

**Author's Note:**

> Summary made this sound like there's a lot more going on than I just wanted to write NTR.


End file.
